<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seen by yungidreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662993">Seen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungidreamer/pseuds/yungidreamer'>yungidreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yungi Soulmates [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Non-Binary Character, F/M, Falling In Love, Gender Dysphoria, Impregnation Kink, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Misgendering, Mutual Pining, New love, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungidreamer/pseuds/yungidreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho, Mingi, and San are at the cabin with their girl and her family for a month of summer fun and relaxation. Mingi finds it hard having to hide again, with both his loves so close and yet so far. Meanwhile an old friend appears, catching the eye of San. And a careless moment reveals a little too much to her family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Original Character(s), Jeong Yunho/Reader, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Song Mingi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yungi Soulmates [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you guys ready to go for a swim?” she asked, five towels piled high on her shoulders as she leaned on the wall outside the room the four boys were sharing. The double bunk beds in the cabin had never been completely filled before. A few years ago her brother had been allowed to bring a friend who had stayed in there with him, but more often, she had shared the room with him while other family members used the extra queen room that wasn’t where her parents were staying. They liked spending their whole summer there, all four weeks they could take out of the city and away from everything and everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a kid she hadn’t always enjoyed it; feeling like it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever</span>
  </em>
  <span> without her friends and her activities and everything she liked doing. Her dad eventually gave up on trying to limit the number of books she took to read, happy enough that she still went out for swims, walks, and to take the boat out on the water. She and her books were even good company when they went out to fish for some dinner. She didn’t mind being quiet and she was patient. It was great, in his personal opinion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This year the cabin was full to the bursting. She had the extra queen bedroom, her parents had their favorite place, and all the boys were packed into the bunk beds in the kid’s space, despite most of them no longer being kids at all. It didn’t matter, the whole family was together and life was good. The summer weather had been lovely and hot, but not too humid, meaning that the heat at the worst part of the day was easy to escape by heading to the shade, or better yet, into the lake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, coming!” Mingi’s raised voice came from behind the door to the room. Thumping and shuffling noises followed alongside muffled discussions as her three boys struggled in the small space to get into their swim shorts and flip flops to walk down to the dock. She suppressed a smile as she waited for them to emerge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you have the towels,” Yunho said, stepping out of the room, his broad chest bared to her eyes. If she could have been sure that her parents or her brother wouldn’t chance by, she would have stepped forward and given his nipple a teasing lick, but alas, she couldn’t be sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” she handed him one and peeked around the corner to see San and Mingi looking nearly ready themselves. Mingi seemed to be looking for something but she couldn’t imagine what since he seemed to be dressed and had both of his shoes. “What’s up babe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t find my watch,” Mingi turned in a small circle, knowing it couldn’t have gone very far. “I just don’t want to lose it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look in the bedsheets,” she suggested, hugging the frame of the door to stay looking at him while also leaving room for San to push by, grabbing one of the towels off her shoulder while he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Chipmunk,” he said, giving her cheek a kiss as he lifted the towel off her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, Sannie,” she nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah ha!” Mingi triumphantly lifted the leather and brass object of his search up, placing it in the little drawer of the bedside table they all shared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job, babe,” she laughed as he finally padded towards her. “You ready to go swimming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he nodded, taking a towel off her shoulder and throwing it over his before he leaned over and picked her up in his long arms. “Let’s go take a dip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love, you don’t have to carry me all the way down to the docks,” she laughed, throwing an arm around his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he said quietly, so that only she could hear. “But it's a good reason to hold you for a little while. I miss having you beside me when I go to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you, too,” she sighed. “I’ll figure something out soon, okay?” Mingi nodded and gave her a slightly melancholic smile.  Following behind San and Yunho, he carefully minced his way over the winding path down to the dock that reached out into the still, sparkling lake. He managed to get the both of them down to the water with only one incident of getting her hair caught in a low hanging branch, largely thanks to the very narrow space on that part of the path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the dock and the lake came into view Yunho and San were off like a shot, competing to see who could make it into the water first. She and Mingi shared a look, shaking their heads at the sight of the two of them unable to keep their competitive nature from taking over at the first chance it was presented to them. Somewhere near the shore, Mingi put her down in the protective shade of one of the large trees that lined the lake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to hop in?” She took his hand, looking up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not yet,” he admitted, looking at the other two boys splashing around in the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s just sit in the shade for a little while,” she suggested, spreading out one of the towels on one of the broad, flat rocks nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can go swim if you want,” Mingi rushed to assure her, feeling bad that he was keeping her from having fun with everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to spend a little time with you,” she grinned up at him, patting the space beside her. “And the water will still be there later. I miss you too, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” He checked, a shy smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, babe,” she nodded. “Are you having fun out here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course,” Mingi was quick to reply, his stomach turning at the thought she might feel like he wasn’t grateful to be there with her and the whole family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know this sort of place isn’t really your sort of place,” she bumped him with her shoulder. “You’re a city boy and that’s okay. The bugs, and the sun, and none of your games are here. It can be a little bit of an adjustment. Actually,” she turned to look up the hill as an idea struck her. “Do you want to go grab something that we can read together for a little while?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already read most of the stuff I brought,” he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay,” she assured him. “I brought some things I think you’ll like, we could sit in the shade for a while and I’ll read it to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t mind?” He checked, not wanting his slightly off mood to burden her, or anyone else there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It actually sounds like a good way to spend the afternoon,” she assured him. “We’ll grab some drinks and snacks and maybe something better to sit on. Come on.” Standing up, she extended a hand to him, bounding back up towards the cabin to get everything they needed for a relaxing afternoon on the shore. Gathering a picnic blanket, some sandwiches, a bottle of soda and a half frozen bottle of water together in a couple of cloth bags, she also went to her room and grabbed a well worn paperback from the side pocket of her suitcase before jogging out to meet Mingi still standing in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” She asked, taking one of the bags from him and offering him a hand. Mingi nodded, entwining his fingers with hers and letting her lead the way back down the path to the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Yunho greeted as they drew near, stepping back up onto the shore. “I was wondering where you had gone. What did you bring?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just some snacks and something to read,” she said as she put the bag down against a rock near a flat place in the shade. “We were feeling a little more like relaxing and doing some reading. Maybe saving swimming for a little later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi felt a pang of gratitude that she had made it sound like a decision they had made together, rather than calling it out as him being a bit of a wet blanket. He started working on pulling out the blanket and smoothing it out on the ground under the tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we can wait on swimming if you guys want to do something else,” Yunho offered, flipping the damp hair off his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no,” she waved him away as she slipped off her shoes and stepped onto the blanket. “Go swim, we’ll be right here when you want a break or a snack or something to drink. Have some fun, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, if you’re sure,” Yunho looked between them then blew them both a kiss before jumping back into the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to lie down, babe?” She asked, patting her lap after she sat down with her back leaning against a boulder that was sticking out by the edge of the blanket. Mingi happily curled up on his side, his head resting on her lap. The dappled sunlight swept his face as the breeze stirred the leaves overhead. She laid a hand on the side of his head, threading her fingers through his hair as she ran her nails lightly over his scalp. In her lap, Mingi visibly relaxed as he brought one arm up around her knee with a happy sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I read a little to you?” She offered in a gentle voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind,” he nodded slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all, babe,” she soothed. “Let’s see.” Picking up the old book, she flipped to the first page of the first chapter. “Sophie couldn’t sleep. A brilliant moonbeam was slanting through a gap in the curtains. It was shining right on her pillow…” Mingi heard her voice more than he heard the words, half following the story but mostly enjoying a quiet moment in her lap. After their trip to New York and feeling the freedom of being out and being able to reach for both of them and kiss them whenever he felt like it, having to be careful around her family was cutting him. He was skin hungry. He needed to have those moments before he drifted off where he felt the warmth of their embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really, he was grateful to be there. A month would have been an intolerably long time for her to be gone, but this half compromise of being around her but feeling like he was on eggshells half the time was harder than he thought it would be. Still, he would never say anything. He didn’t want to complain. He didn’t want to be a problem, especially when they were all being so generous to include him anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So caught up in his thoughts and in enjoying the moment he was able to steal with her, he didn’t notice when she paused in her reading. It was only when he felt her second hand brush over his jaw that he took note of the fact she wasn’t reading to him anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you stop?” He asked, lifting himself up on his elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were frowning, love,” she informed him, brushing hair off his forehead. “I thought maybe you just needed a few minutes of my undivided attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry,” he looked down at his hands. “I’m just… I miss you a little. I know its stupid because you’re here so I can’t really miss you but--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you, too,” she told him gently. His eyes snapped up to hers at her words. On her face was a warm expression, a gentle smile that made her eyes sparkle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” He gave a little chuckle as color rose on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, baby,” she tilted her head to the side as she cupped his cheek. “I’m not sleeping as well without you. I actually thought about borrowing a shirt from each of you to sleep with so it’s easier for me to fall asleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s a good idea,” his eyes widened and brightened at the thought. “Can I have something to take to bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” she nodded, giving the tip of his nose a little peck. “I’ll give you something. You can hide it under your pillow or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there somewhere we can get away for just a little while?” He looked up at her with a slightly pained look on his face. “I just want to hold you both for a little while. We don’t have to do anything. I just want… I miss you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, me too,” she sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that who I think it is,” a voice that Mingi didn’t recognise came from a few meters down the shore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex?” She said, a little surprise in her voice as she said the name. Mingi sat up and looked behind him towards where the voice had come from. He found someone he didn’t recognise standing there. They were dressed in a large baggy t-shirt and basketball shorts with a short haircut that was nearly buzzed on the lower half. Actually it reminded him of his haircut, but shorter on the top. He wasn’t sure exactly why but they seemed nervous and a little awkward as they stood a little ways away from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” they nodded, rocking on the balls of their feet. “Long time no see, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look good,” she said, moving to stand up and go to the new-comer. “It’s really nice to see you.” Their girl pulled the other person into a hug which they returned after half a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, so like, are you here with your family or did you just come with friends or something?” They asked, looking at all the unfamiliar faces. Yunho and San hadn’t even noticed the newcomer as they swam in the water, competing to be the fastest or to stay under longest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh the whole family is here, but I did bring some friends this time,” she gestured at all of her boys. “Ummm actually, the family doesn’t know but I’m actually dating the blond and the one with the blue hair. Don’t mention it to the rest of the family, but I know you can keep a secret and all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah totally,” they nodded, looking between both of the boys. They stepped closer to her and asked a little quieter, “Both, like at the same time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” their girl whispered back with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice,” they nodded and raised their hand for a fistbump. Their girl met the gesture with her own fist and a big grin. “So if those two are boyfriends, who’s Mr. Dark Hair, out there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is San,” she replied. “He’s my brother now. We sort of adopted him a little while ago. He’s cool and he is the only one who knows about all of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cool that he knows,” they nodded. “Uh, so, how long are you going to be here and all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The rest of the month,” she replied. “We’ve only been here about a week now. What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another couple of weeks,” they rocked, sticking their hands in their pocket and looking around a little as they answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to come and sit with us?” Their girl offered, gesturing over towards where Mingi was still stretched out on the blanket. “We have some drinks and some snacks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, sure, if I’m not being a bother,” they nodded with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all,” she said, looping her arm through their arm and leading them over to the shaded blanket. “I’d love to catch up with you and to have you meet all my boys. How long has it been now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a year and a half I think,” they said after a brief pause. “The last time I think was that Christmas thing our parents made us all go to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” she breathed, eyes widening. “I still can’t believe your dad made you wear a dress to that thing. Do you mind if I ask if he’s gotten better about things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, he lets me dress how I want even around him now,” Alex shrugged. “He still insists on calling me Alexandra half the time and doesn't get the whole they/them thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man,” she sighed. “I’m sorry about that. That really sucks. How are things at school though? What are you studying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m actually doing digital art and design,” Alex replied, bringing their knees up to their chest. “Just at the local community college back in Rochester, though, so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s really cool,” she replied. “Actually, one of our best friends back at the university is also studying design, though he is focused more on fashion and graphic design. I think you’d like him. He’s pretty cool and funny actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh he must be smart to be studying there with you guys,” they nodded, giving a half smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you’re pretty cool and smart yourself right?” She told them encouragingly. “Have you thought about maybe applying as a transfer student someplace? Maybe see if you can’t get a little distance from your parents and all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but I don’t think I’m good enough to get anywhere,” they shrugged, digging their heel into the soft sand through the blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would bet you are,” she said warmly, putting a hand on their shoulder. “I think I remember seeing a few things you did a while ago. I bet you’ve gotten even better since then, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always were really nice about my stuff,” they offered her a smile. “Thanks, it means a lot that you believe in me, even if it’s just on principle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>just on principle</span>
  </em>
  <span>,</span>
  <span>” she laughed. “I remember you were good, really I do. You should have a little more faith in yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello everyone,” San said coming up from the shore, still dripping slightly. “Who do we have here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Sannie,” she greeted, smiling up at him and Yunho who was just behind him. “This is my friend Alex, their dad works at the same place as my dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” San said with a perky interest. “Then you must have been friends with Chipmunk for a while then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, a little while,” they nodded. “You call her Chipmunk, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s my little sister,” San said with faux affront. “Of course I am going to use my favorite nickname for my precious sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right,” they nodded, a pink rising on their cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sannie, you are such a tease,” she smacked his leg, the only piece of him she could reach, pursing her lips at him and shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooo ouch,” he pouted at her for emphasis, taking a seat on the boulder she had begun the afternoon leaning against. “Is this your way of telling me you don’t love me anymore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God,” she rolled her eyes. “You are just so ridiculous. Alex, don’t mind him, he’s just a flirt and completely ridiculous. But he is also a complete sweetheart that I trust with my life. You’ll get used to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you say you had snacks maybe?” Yunho asked as he took a seat near her and Mingi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, love,” she nodded, reaching for the bag of snacks and things. “Do you want some chips?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chips sounds good, but,” he scooted closer to her and put a hand on Mingi’s arm before whispering. “I could really use a kiss if we can sneak away for a few minutes sometime today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already told them we were together,” she whispered back, giving his cheek a quick peck as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Yunho grinned. “In that case,” Yunho cupped her face, bringing her lips to his and giving them a leisurely brush. He nibbled at her bottom lip, tasting the softness of them as his hand caressed her cheek. Pulling back, he turned to the nearby Mingi, still lounging on the blanket, tilting the other boy’s face up so that he could steal a similarly tender kiss from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you guys like really are all together, aren’t you?” Alex asked, not quite having thought the two boys would have been comfortable like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are the stupidly cutest set of people ever to exist,” San said as he leaned in conspiratorially. “It would be sickening if they weren’t also the nicest, cutest, and sweetest people on the face of the earth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess,” Alex gave a nervous chuckle. “I know she’s always been really nice and cool. It makes sense that she would fall for someone… or I guess, </span>
  <em>
    <span>someones</span>
  </em>
  <span>, who are also nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are,” San agreed. “Which is a good thing, because I would hate to have to kill them for hurting my precious baby sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Mingi protested. “What if she breaks our hearts; would you not defend us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, who here thinks she wouldn’t and if she did, she would probably be justified?” San asked the group as a whole. Literally everyone but their girl raised their hand in the small circle, including Mingi. “Aaaaand that should put that question to rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How, what?” She sputtered. “What is this odd faith you all seem to have in me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are the nicest person I know,” Alex shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, love,” Yunho reached out and stroked her hair. “I know you wouldn’t ever want to hurt us. You haven’t given me reason to doubt that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… you…” she sputtered. “Thank you, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Alex,” she asked as the boys started packing up the picnic blanket and the mostly empty container that had held the snacks she and Mingi had gathered earlier. “I was thinking of maybe doing a bonfire and camping out here by the lakeside tonight. Do you want to join us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, you sure it would be okay?” They asked, furtively looking at the group of boys on the other side of her. “You don’t have to invite me to just be nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it would be fun,” she shook her head and smiled. “The more the merrier. Ummm, why don’t you come by after six. Do you by chance have a tent? I think dad only brought one and I’m not sure if we could all fit in it comfortably.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” they nodded. “I can bring something. I can also bring some snacks and stuff. Do you still like making s’mores?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you have marshmallows and half decent chocolate bars that you can bring, I will love you forever,” she replied forcefully. “Jacob ate all of the chocolate bars we brought before I could and I still haven’t decided if I have to murder him yet. Please, save us both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she took one of their hands in hers, holding it pleadingly with a face asking to be saved, Alex couldn’t help but let out a giggle. She was so earnest in her hyperbole it was endearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trying to bring a fourth person into our little family?” Yunho teased, coming up behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him with a wide eyed expression and sputtered at him for a few seconds before regaining the ability to speak. “You know, they aren’t going to know you are joking. Play nice, mister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Alex rushed to assure her, not wanting to be the reason for a fight or discord. “It’s just a joke, no biggie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He thinks he’s so funny,” she said, putting her hands on her hips and shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He kind of is,” Alex leaned in and laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but he doesn’t need to know it,” she whispered conspiratorially. “He already knows he is awesome, we don’t want to give him an even bigger head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” they nodded, a grin spreading over their face and a little bit of tension leaving their shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to go up and help with dinner, but see you in a couple of hours, yeah?” She asked, taking a step to follow the boys who were starting up the path to the cabin. Behind her, San caught Alex’s eyes, giving them a smile and a little wink before turning to walk up the hill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, see you soon,” they said, watching the cheery group go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey dad, where is the tent?” She asked, poking her head in the third cabinet as she looked for it while they waited for dinner to be ready to be served.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s in the closet by the front door,” he replied, poking his head out of the kitchen. “Why are you looking for it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to camp by the lake tonight,” she replied with a grin. “Me and the boys and Alex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh she’s here with her family?” Her father asked, a happy tone in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They dad,” Jacob said from the armchair without looking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Her father blinked at his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right, Alex goes by they dad,” she replied as she walked over to the closet in question. “I know it isn’t natural to you yet and you knew them a lot longer as </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but just do your best to remember. Their dad isn’t really doing a great job letting them be who they are, but we can do our best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, of course,” her dad nodded, trying to make a mental note. “I don’t know that there is enough space for all of you in that tent. It’s big but not that big.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Alex is bringing a second tent,” she explained. “It should be fine if we have two that we share.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh good,” her dad smiled. “Then you can share with he-</span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the boys can take the other tent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just going to say,” she pulled the tent out and then stood looking at him with narrowed eyes. “I’m 20 now, I live with the boys, and for all you know, I could totally be attracted to Alex. They look good these days, in my opinion. Nice undercut and everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they can’t get you pregnant and ruin your future,” her father retorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks to modern medicine, neither can the boys,” she returned with equal attitude. This time it was his turn to sputter and blink at her assertion. He really wasn’t quite ready to see her as an adult, despite all the evidence to the contrary. Much as he wanted to protest, he was at least happy that she was being responsible. At twenty, if his own experience was anything to go by, she could probably speak from experience. He wasn’t ready to ask about certain things but at least she was giving him every indication she knew to be careful. For now, that was all he wanted to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Alex,” her father said as he answered the door after dinner. His daughter and the boys were busy throwing the last of the blankets and pillows they needed into bags to take down for the evening. “It’s good to see you. How have you been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, sir,” they replied, giving him a little bob of acknowledgement and deference. “I hope you’ve had a nice summer so far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” her father nodded. “The weather has been nice so far which means I’ve been able to get out on the lake whenever the mood struck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, dad has been doing a lot of fishing,” they nodded. “I’ve been doing my best to avoid it. If you wanted to go out with him, it would probably save me some suffering.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind,” her father laughed as the shuffling sound of the kids making their way down the hallway drew closer behind him. “Everything ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” his daughter nodded, pillow under her arm and a canvas bag in the same hand. “But if we forgot anything, we’ll just pop back up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try not to be coming in and out a lot after ten, okay?” He requested. “Your mom and I are probably going to sleep about then, so just try to make sure you have everything you need before then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay dad,” she agreed, leaning into his hug as she passed him to head out the door. “Thanks and we’ll come for anything we need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun,” he kissed her forehead and let her go to head out the door. “No night swimming though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we’ll be safe,” she promised. “Thank you dad.” Leading the way, she headed down the hill back towards the shore where they could camp and have a little bonfire. Everyone followed behind her, hauling armfuls of blankets, pillows, tents, snacks, food, and various little things they thought they would need for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the shore they started to set up camp, putting up the tents and putting down towels to sit on before gathering up some loose kindling they could use to start a fire. Dried old wood littered the ground of the woods around them. Once the tents were set up, San, Mingi, and Yunho set off to gather what they could for them to use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you already have dinner, too?” She asked Alex as they stacked the kindling in preparation to start the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I had something with my parents.” They nodded as they moved some of the small rocks in the area into a circle to help contain the fire they would build there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, good,” she nodded. “Just wanted to make sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, can I ask how you like, adopted San?” They asked as they carried over another small rock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah,” she nodded. “Ummm, he sort of went through a tough time after graduation and luckily my dad heard that he needed some love in his life so we took him in for Thanksgiving about a year ago and he’s really been part of the family ever since. I’m not sure what I would do without him now. He’s loyal as a puppy and probably just as sweet. But don’t let your guard down,” she shook a finger at them warningly. “That man is a total flirt and he will weasel into your heart before you even notice. Fair warning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind,” they laughed as they adjusted the last few stones to make a full circle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you pass me my big canvas bag over behind you?” She gestured towards the item in question. “The long matches are in there for me to light the kindling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sure,” they nodded and reached behind them, passing the bag over to her just as the boys returned with armloads of wood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you all,” she said proudly as she stood up to watch them as they arrived with their hard earned loot. “Such good hunters of the wild and wily dead wood. Excellent providers if we ever got stuck out in the wilds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, did you ever doubt us?” San tried to sound wounded by her lack of faith in them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never, never,” she assured him, rolling her eyes dramatically. “I know that all of you would 100% be glorious manly hunters who would never let me suffer even for a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darn straight,” Mingi laughed leaning in to give her a peck on her temple as he dropped his wood in a pile nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such good boys,” she cooed at him and Yunho as he came up to stand behind the other boy. “I’ve got the very bestest of boys, don’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least you are aware,” Yunho chuckled, caressing her cheek with his thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could I forget when you are here to remind me?” She gave him a look and puckered her lips playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what I am hearing is that I need to remind you of this at every opportunity,” Yunho joked, lifting her into his arms to hold her up at a level where they were face to face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” she nodded. “That sounds like a plan to me.” Yunho kissed the tip of her nose before putting her down again and picking up a few pieces of wood and piling them on the kindling. Leaning in with Mingi, the two boys started working on lighting their evening bonfire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex felt San draw up alongside them and flicked their eyes to try and covertly take him in. Did he need something? Were they in the way?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I really so scary?” San asked, putting out his bottom lip slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Alex asked, feeling their eyes widen in surprise and a slight sense of panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like you are expecting me to bite,” San said just loud enough for them to hear. “If I promise to only do that if you ask, will you take a breath and relax a little?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I’m sorry,” they gripped their hands in front of them, shifting on their feet nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” San smiled, putting an arm around their shoulders. “Come sit with me. I want to know more about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not that interesting,” they demurred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone is interesting in their own way,” San smiled and shook his head. “I know everyone else here pretty well, but I’d like to get to know you better. Let’s start with what you like to do in your free time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, music, I guess,” they stuttered out, all memories of what they did in their free time for fun having fallen out of their brain the moment the question was asked. “Drawing, reading, movies…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you like to draw?” San followed up as he took a seat, patting the space beside him on the blanket to invite them to sit as well. Without a word, they took a seat, leaving a few inches between them </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For fun, I enjoy drawing fantasy scenes and making characters,” they shrugged. “But I also do a lot of stuff for school and sometimes stuff people need for a project or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooo,” San’s eyes widened with interest. “I’d love to see some of what you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really have much here,” they shook their head. “Just a little sketch pad to keep me from going crazy out here. I mostly do digital art.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d still love to see it,” he gave them a gentle bump with his elbow. “Could I maybe commission you for something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” They turned to look at him, interested but worried he would expect too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you do portraits or characters based on people?” He questioned as an idea struck him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes,” they nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you do something with all of us?” San proposed. “Something with each one of us as… something else, more than just our boring selves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mean like as animal characters?” They quirked their head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, or maybe like fantasy creatures,” San suggested excitedly. “Can’t you see her as a fairy? Or maybe a witch? And the boys as her familiars?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dude, yeah,” They replied excitedly. “She would be the cutest forest witch and maybe Yunho would be her wolf and Mingi… maybe her fox?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooo, yes, I like it,” San gushed with a wide grin. “What about me? What would I be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you feel like vampire to me, I think,” they replied without missing a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you seem to think I must bite,” he teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” they laughed, a real relaxed laugh for the first time that day. “But you are too charming, I have to stay on my toes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charming?” He puffed out his chest at the compliment. “Are my charms working on you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, a little,” they suppressed a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess I’ll have to try harder then,” San leaned in closer, giving them a meaningful look. The conversation between the two of them was interrupted by a triumphant Mingi and Yunho hooting over their primal success at making fire. She looked proudly at her two boys raising one of her hands above her head in a celebratory gesture at their success.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, we can take care of you, even if we have to run away into the woods because society collapses,” Mingi laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never had a doubt,” she replied, opening her arms to him as he came to join her where she had taken a seat. “I have the best boys.” She welcomed his curling around her as he took a seat behind her and pulled her back against him. He tucked his face into the top of her head, breathing in the scent he missed so much. Just the smell of her, the feel of her soft warmth in his arms made the tension start to melt from him and his chest feel just a little less tight. Yunho took a seat beside them, entwining his hand with one of Mingi’s, scooting until his thigh was pressed against the other boy’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They really were made for each other, weren’t they?” Alex asked San as they both watched the three of them settle in together. “How do their families not see it? Like how do they keep it a secret?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some of it has to be that they don’t want to know,” San shook his head. “And at least her family, they know something, they just… I don’t know that it would occur to them that they would make it work, the three of them all together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess I didn’t get it either, even when she said it,” they agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For a while I wished they had just… taken me in too,” San admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean like, not just as a friend?” They asked, eyes widening slightly at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” San nodded. “I think I just wanted that kind of acceptance and to be that important to someone. I like both of the boys but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you don’t really want to be with them like that,” Alex filled in for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I’d like it more than I think,” he nodded. “But having kissed them all… Chipmunk is really the only one I really feel that way about. Or did? Maybe… It gets to be a little confusing sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m a little too selfish to want to share like that,” they admitted. “Not that I can even find one person who wants to be with me, but, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? No boyfriend or girlfriend… or gender neutral partner?” San asked, trying not to reveal too much with the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Alex gave a little scoffing laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re telling me I have a chance?” San leaned closer and gave them a charming smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if you would,” Alex could feel a flash of heat rise on their face and chest at the flirting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn’t really mean it,</span>
  </em>
  <span> they told themself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s just teasing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex?” San said their name softly, coaxing them to look at him. Pausing for half a second in indecision, he took his chance. After all, no risk, no reward. San reached out, cupping their cheek and holding their face at the right angle for his lips to meet theirs. It was a bare brush of lips, nothing too much or too aggressive since he wasn’t sure it would be welcomed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Alex asked as he pulled back slightly to be able to look into their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I think you’re cute and interesting,” San replied gently. They looked back at him, scanning his expression for any sign of dishonesty or teasing, but found none. It didn’t make sense that such a gorgeous guy would like them and they didn’t really trust it… but… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex leaned in connecting with Sans lips again, taking the initiative. They tilted their head, letting their nose brush past his as they let their lips part just a little as they took his. San gladly took the invitation and brought his hand to the back of their head, pulling them closer as he sucked their bottom lip into his mouth. They drew in a quick breath at the sensation as their nose brushed against his cheek gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San felt a shock of arousal and satisfaction as they gave into the kiss. He couldn’t deny that they had caught his interest from the moment they had appeared so fortunately on the shore of the lake talking to </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There was something… kind about them. Something under that sense of discomfort in their own skin was a clear gentleness and desire to make those around them comfortable, even as they couldn’t find that for themself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much as he could have happily gone further, San pulled back. They were worth going slow for and, at the very least, they had all night to see where things would go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you roast a marshmallow with me,” he asked, letting his hand drop from cradling their head, instead going to entwine his fingers with theirs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to make a smore to share?” They suggested. “I brought good chocolate for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to,” San beamed, giving them a peck on the cheek before he reached for one of the metal skewers propped up nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>10:35 P.M. in the cabin</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back,” Her dad said, slipping on his shoes near the door to the cabin. “I’m just going to check on the kids one last time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure they are fine, honey,” her mother smiled at him as she continued to read in the comfy armchair under the lamp. “But I know you’ll feel better if you go make sure. Tell them all to sleep well for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” he nodded and laughed. She knew him too well, but how could she not after more than a quarter of a century being married to him? The moon was full and bright overhead, lending a light to the forest below where it was open to the sky. His years of visiting this place meant that the dark parts of the path felt like second nature to his feet. It hadn’t even occurred to him to bring a flashlight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear the kids before he could see them. Even though he couldn’t make out what was said, he could hear San speaking in a soft teasing tone followed by Alex snickering. It may have been a while since he had seen h- </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he corrected in his mind, he recognised it. A smile spread across his face. It sounded like they were all having fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he got to the edge of the trees he could make out their group and what he saw made him freeze in his tracks. Seated between him and the bright, flickering bonfire was his daughter and her two best friends. There was nothing unusual about seeing all of them together, even to see them all touching, or piled in each other’s laps. But what he saw was something more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was nestled tightly between Yunho’s lanky legs as he held her against him with one long, gentle arm. His other hand was resting softly on the forearm of the other boy who was seated as close as he could manage, his legs slipped under hers and weaving around the butts of the two people he was facing. Mingi was not only sitting curled around the other two, something he would have found perhaps confusing but not surprising given how close they had always been. No, he was busy kissing his daughter. A deep, passionate, familiar sort of kiss that wasn’t something that just happened between friends on a whim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What really confused him, was how comfortable Yunho was being so close as they made out like that. He had never had a friend like that. His mystification at that only lasted a few seconds until Mingi pulled back and then moved to connect his lips with the other boy who met him with equal passion. All at once, things started to fall into place for him. All the years of saying she couldn’t choose, all the years of them being so inseparable as a trio. The way they looked at his daughter and seemed to trail after her with hearts in their eyes.</span>
</p><p><em><span>Why didn’t she ever just say something?</span></em> <span>He asked himself as he took a step back, heading up to the cabin again. Would he have ever let her move in with them if she had told him when they were all starting university together? No, probably not, he admitted honestly. He probably would have thought they were insane. They were kids after all, what did they know about life and love? </span><em><span>I guess enough that they are that happy even after living together for a year</span></em><span>.</span></p><p>
  <span>He walked in the door and headed to the bedroom where he found his wife already dressed and lying in bed, reading the same book she had been reading when he headed down, now just tucked into the covers of their bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up honey?” She said, folding her book in her lap. “Did one of the kids say something stupid, or were they doing something they shouldn’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just…” he started as he took his shirt off to change for bed. “Are we good parents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Her tone was scolding and surprised at the question. “What did they say? Who do I need to go yell at? They are kids, what do they know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no one said anything, but,” he sighed, pausing long enough to finish changing so he could crawl into bed beside her. “Something is happening with our daughter and the boys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that again,” she relaxed a little against the headboard as she put the book down on the bedside table with the lamp. “They are the best friends I could have asked for our daughter. I can’t really ask for more as long as she is happy, honey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They really love her,” he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you make it sound like that is a bad thing,” she chuckled at him, picking up his hand and giving it a squeeze. “I know it might be making it hard for her to find someone to date but I can’t say that it breaks my heart too much right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think there is room for anyone else there,” he sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That will change with time,” she tried to soothe. “Someone will catch someone’s eye and they’ll all have to go their own directions. I just hope they really do stay friends forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how I’ve always said she must be dating one of them,” he tried again, starting over. “But I could never figure out which one it was?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes,” she smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s because it’s both of them,” he turned to look at her, wanting to gage her reaction, in part, needing to know he wasn’t the only one who had been blind to that possibility.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know they are all close, but that doesn’t mean--” she started, trying to tame his worries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw them kissing,” he clarified. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>All of them</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second she stared back at him, trying to take in the information or find some other explanation and failing. “Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissing </span>
  </em>
  <span>kissing? She was kissing both of them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And they were kissing each other,” he emphasized. Admittedly he hadn’t seen her kiss Yunho, but he had no doubt she had, given the way he was holding her as Mingi did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” she said slowly, sitting back and looking thoughtfully into the space at the foot of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we bad parents that she felt she needed to hide this from us?” He asked after a moment of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No honey,” she assured him. “Of course not. But… I think I can see why she might think we wouldn’t understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I do understand it,” he shrugged. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t accept it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that is why you are a good dad,” she gave his cheek a kiss before leaning her head on his shoulder. “Did you talk to them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he admitted, feeling a little embarrassed that he had basically run away. “I was so startled and I didn’t know what to say to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we talk to them tomorrow?” She offered. “We can all sit down and get it all out in the open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I…” he gave a sigh and flattened his lips into a line as he tried to figure out what he wanted to say. “I want her to come to us. She isn’t a little kid and she is allowed to have secrets and decide when she is comfortable letting us in. I just… I want her to know that we will love her no matter what. We just want her to be happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then let’s make sure she knows that,” she slipped an arm around his waist. “Gosh, it isn’t just her secret is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” He asked, returning the gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, even if she thought we would accept it, at least at some point,” she sighed with a slight sadness. “I think she knows she is also keeping it to protect the boys she loves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right,” honestly the thought hadn’t occurred to him yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mingi’s father has always been a little biggoted hasn’t he?” She pointed out. “I’d imagine that wouldn’t go over well with him, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we took in one adult son already,” he joked. “What’s a couple more, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” she agreed with a smile. “Maybe letting them know that is a place to start?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is why I married you,” he gave a contented sigh and pulled her into a full hug. “Always pick someone smarter than you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>10:31 P.M. at the lake</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you think of heading to bed soon?” Yunho suggested, placing a kiss on the side of her neck as he cuddled her back against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should make sure that Alex feels okay with San though,” she pointed out as her fingers played with the hand pressed against her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They look like they might be grateful for some privacy actually,” Mingi grinned broadly, casting a glance at them. She turned to look at the pair off towards the side of the fire, cuddled up together as San flirtily whispered something to Alex, who blushed and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did we play matchmaker,” she whispered to the boys excitedly.</span>
</p><p><span>“Maybe,” Yunho chuckled with both of them. “Oh my god, are we becoming </span><em><span>those</span></em> <span>people?”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Those people?” Mingi asked, his brow furrowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The happy coupled people who want everyone around them to pair off,” Yunho couldn’t help but laugh, hiding his face in her shoulder as he tried not to be too loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, maybe,” she grimaced. “But in our defense, we didn’t do it to set them up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True,” Yunho nodded, pressing his cheek to the top of her head as he looked at Mingi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think your family has gone to bed yet,” Mingi asked, his gaze flickering towards the cabin even as he reached for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” She grabbed Yunho’s hand to look at the watch he had on one wrist. “Oh probably. It’s 10:30 so they probably went to bed a little while ago. I’m a little surprised they didn’t come to check on us, but… yeah I guess they figured we would have come if we needed anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only thing I need is you two,” Mingi pouted, leaning closer to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, my poor love,” she reached out and cupped his face. “We have all night, though I suspect I should probably slip into the tent with Alex sometime before dawn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think someone will come and check?” Yunho asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>check </span>
  </em>
  <span>as I think dad will probably come and get us for breakfast and he would notice if I wasn’t in the right place,” she sighed. “But we can have a few hours just the three of us and we can give San and Alex a little more time to get familiar if they want as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean I can kiss you now?” Mingi asked, a hopeful look on his face as he slid his legs under hers, getting as close to her as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s safe, love,” she nodded, looking up into his face as he drew close. Mingi gave her a dreamy look for half a second before he took her lips. One of his hands helped her head move to the right angle while the other slid over to rest half on Yunho’s thigh and half on her waist. The slightly smokey taste of roasted marshmallows clung to her lips, mixed with the deeper taste of chocolate over the flavor of herself. He could feel the sense of contentment he had been craving flow through him at the touch. His nose brushed over the peach fuzz softness of her cheek as he felt Yunho’s large, warm hand caress over his forearm. With a gentle suck, he pulled the tip of her tongue into his mouth. A shiver went through him at the soft velvety sensation of it moving past the softness of the inside of his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho waited patiently, hearing the impatient sounds Mingi let out, completely unaware that he was doing so. It was one of the things he loved about him. He was completely guileless in his enjoyment of them. Somehow he didn’t seem to have it in him to even pretend an indifference or patience, even for show. He was earnest in his need and wants and you never wondered where you stood with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling away from her, he turned his hooded eyes on Yunho and moved to take his lips. Between them, she happily leaned her head against Mingi’s shoulder and listening to his heart throb. The moist sounds of her two boys kissing sent that familiar thrill through her as their bodies held her between them. She had missed this more than she thought and a hunger trickled over her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing Mingi away slightly, she turned to look at San and Alex who were sitting cozily together not so far away. “Alex,” she began, addressing her friend gently. “Are you okay with San if we… take a little time together in the bigger tent?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’re okay,” they replied, cuddling more into San’s side. “We might take some time in the other tent while you, uh, do your thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” San looked at them closely. “We don’t have to rush anything. But if you want a little time alone, I wouldn’t say no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s put out the fire and then we can go… talk a little more,” they blushed even as they suggested it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” San nodded, brushing a soft kiss over their lips before he stood up to get a little water to smother the fire. They stood up behind him, picking up a bowl to gather a little water to help smother the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While San and Alex busied themselves with the fire, Yunho led Mingi and their girl into the tent and zipped the door closed behind them before lighting the little battery powered lamp that hung from the highest point of the inside. Mingi crawled over their girl, asking her to lay down with his body rather than his words. She happily stretched out on top of the slick fabric of one of the sleeping bags as he lowered his body over hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You so eager to make love to our girl?” Yunho teased, stretching out beside them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you both,” Mingi replied, reaching out for him. “What do you want to do tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want us both to make love to her,” Yunho’s eyes seemed to darken in the tent as he spoke. “I want to see you make our girl cry out your name, then I want to have my turn. I want us both to come inside her; all of our cum filling her up and mixed together. Maybe…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe this time we’ll fill her until she has our baby?” Mingi finished for him, one of his hands traveling down to stroke her still trim waist. In the time since their trip to New York, the fantasy had become one of Yunho’s favorites. The fact that none of them were really ready for children didn’t matter. They all wanted it someday and the image of her round and carrying their baby had been something that clung in the backs of their minds. Someday it would happen and anyone who saw her would know she was taken, she was theirs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Yunho agreed. “If we keep her filled up all the time, it will happen one of these days, won’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under Mingi she shivered, feeling pleasure pooling in her stomach and between her legs. Her thighs cradled his narrow hips and she squirmed against him as she looked for friction. There were too many clothes and it had been too long. She wanted to feel filled and enveloped by her boys. Tonight was already feeling too short and impatience was rising in her with the same ferocity as her pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want that too, love?” Yunho asked, petting her head gently from the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes please,” she whimpered. “I want everything off and I want you both to fuck me, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to fuck you tonight,” Mingi used his hands to turn her face to look at him. “I want you under me and around me as long as possible. It’s going to be so long before I can do it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh babe,” she cradled his head as he pressed his forehead to hers. “I’ll find time again soon. I promise to find at least a couple times a week for the rest of the time we’re her, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise,” he looked at her with puppyish eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm-hm,” she lifted her lips just enough to touch his. “Maybe a picnic tomorrow? We can have an afternoon, just the three of us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” he nodded, letting out a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’ve missed you too, right?” She assured him. “I miss my precious Mingi’s arms around me while I go to sleep. I miss the way you snuggle up when you aren’t quite ready to get up in the morning. I miss the way you stick your knee between my thighs just to get a little closer when you curl up against my back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Waking up tangled up with both of you is my favorite part of the day,” Yunho confessed, curling around them both from the side. “Someday I’ll never have to let you go again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San lay down on the pillowy material of the sleeping bag as Alex zipped the tent closed. He watched as they paused briefly after closing them both in the intimate space of the tent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” San asked gently. “We can go back out and hang out on the dock or something if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” they turned around, carefully moving to sit beside him. “I’m just… I don’t really do this so I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There isn’t anything you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do,” He smiled, sitting up. “What do you want to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure,” they blushed. “Can I just lie down with you for a little?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” San nodded, scooting over more to the side of the tent to give them space. They lay down on their side, tucking a pillow under their head, facing him in the dimness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Won’t you come a little closer?” They reached out towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gladly,” San agreed with a pleased look and a sparkle in his eyes. “Just let me know what you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” they agreed, eyes fixed on him as he came closer. A small part of them still expected him to pull away or say he was just kidding and couldn’t keep up the ruse. Someone as handsome as him didn’t like people like them. They weren’t that lucky. Maybe he was just lonely being stuck with what was seemingly the happiest thrupple in existence. But even if that was what it was, they wouldn’t turn him down. Who could turn down the chance to bask in the sun that was the attention of someone like him, even if it was just for a little while. It was better than nothing, wasn’t it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that sadness I see in there?” San pouted, brushing his fingers over their cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Their eyes widened, wondering what was being revealed through their expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just something in your eyes,” he explained. “They are beautiful, but sometimes I think I see something that just makes me want to tuck you in my pocket and keep you safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make me sound like a kid or something,” they scoffed slightly, wrinkling their nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a kid,” San scolded sweetly. “Just someone very special that deserves to be protected from the meanness in the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do okay on my own,” they shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>, huh?” He sighed giving them an enigmatic look. “I want to see you be that bright shining person I catch glimpses of when you laugh without thinking about it. You’re beautiful when you’re like that. Or should I say handsome? Maybe enchanting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful is okay,” they assured him. “I mean I’m not, but I don’t mind you saying it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you are,” San scolded, pulling himself up on his elbow as he looked down at them. “Looking in your eyes gives me butterflies, they are so lovely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I believed you,” they admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I tell you what I see?” He asked, running his fingertips over their cheekbone. They only nodded in return. “I see eyes that sparkle with laughter when you think no one is watching. I see blushy cheeks that are so cute I just want to reach out and hide them with my hands. I see a nose with little freckles that remind me of a dusting of cinnamon on a cookie. I see lips that just beg for kisses. And behind all that, I see someone warm and wonderful who deserves to be adored just for being themself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex looked at him across the short distance, looking for some sarcasm, some </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> that showed he was just flattering them for fun or some other ulterior motive that would have made much more sense. Yet, they found none. They had a few friends at school, some people who accepted them without judgement and question, but they weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> close and none of them had ever had anything resembling a crush on them. They just… weren’t really anyone’s type. Or maybe it was just that they weren’t someone people noticed. Except, it would seem, the most beautiful guy they had ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing past the doubts and the feeling that this was just too good to be real, Alex pushed up and leaned over San to bring their lips together. For a second San was surprised, not expecting them to be so daring, but he quickly recovered, moving his hand to cradle the back of their head. His lips parted and his palm stroked along the fuzzy softness of their short hair where it blended into the back of their neck. Their warm breath puffed nervously across his cheek as their hand gripped the muscles of his bicep just a little tighter than necessary. San smiled against their lips, letting out a satisfied chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Alex pulled back at the sound. “Did I do something wrong?” San didn’t even answer, just pulled them back to lie on top of him more fully as he guided their lips back to his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped at the stretch as Mingi slid home inside her. His body covered hers, enveloping her in the warmth and scent of his skin. Yunho held one of her hands in both of his as he laid beside them watching and waiting for his turn. She could feel the burning heat of his eyes even as Mingi’s hands cupped her cheeks, holding her face to keep their gazes locked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mingi baby,” she whispered, running her other hand up along his spine. “I love you so much more than I could ever tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I was waking up tomorrow like this,” his eyes searched her pleasure dazed gaze. “My chest hurts when I think about not being able to just be able to hold you. I feel like I’m alone again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, we can find a little more time to sneak off now,” she soothed. “Do you want a sort of safe word for when you need one of us to make time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I’m being stupid about it,” Mingi sighed, pressing his forehead to hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No babe,” she shook her head, nuzzling her nose against his. “I hurt when you hurt. What you need is what I need too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just need this,” he breathed, moving his hips with a slow deliberation. “I need to feel you around me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho kissed his shoulder, moving his lips gently against the soft warmth of Mingi’s skin. Mingi turned his face to look at the other boy even as he kept moving inside their girl. His lips met Yunho’s with a clashing hunger. His need for both of them flowed over his skin. The past few days had felt like he was in a cage that was slowly filling with water until it threatened to go over his head. Their presence were the hands unlocking the door and pulling him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Mingi,” Yunho breathed against his lips. “I’m so sorry I’ve been neglecting you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you so patient?” Mingi whined, kissing the corner of Yunho’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I know I have you,” the blue haired boy explained, love shining in his eyes. “I would be happy to hold you both in my arms every moment of the day, but I know, even when I can’t, I always have you. If I had to wait a hundred years for you, I would. Sometimes I forget to make sure you feel the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lightness bloomed in his chest, letting it loosen like a lock released by a key. It wasn’t the touch alone that he had been craving. He had needed that affirmation that he was loved and needed by them in equal measure. Had they not been so patient and hidden their wants so well, that sense of isolation and need would not have felt so suffocating. He buried his face in the pillow draped with her hair, emptying his mind of everything but the scent and the comfort and the sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feel of San’s warm hands on their back sent shivers over their skin. His touch just felt right. They couldn’t help it and let out a soft whimper. Beneath them San let out a satisfied chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex pulled back and gave him a pouting look. “Are you laughing at me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he grinned in playful challenge. “You’re so cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I don’t want to be cute?” They gave his shoulder a light push.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about sweet?” He tested and they wrinkled their nose and shook their head. “Adorable?” He tried again. They lifted their hand, making a so-so sort of motion. “Oooo, how about hot… sexy… tempting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I really?” They asked, a little of the mask of teasing falling away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t believe me?” San scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not… exactly,” Alex shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San took their hand and pressed it to his taut stomach before slowly dragging it lower until it rested over his very hard length. “You don’t have to believe when I say it, but you are very tempting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But doesn’t that just, like, happen,” they asked, a blush blooming on their cheeks, yet they didn’t pull away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes,” San admitted with a quirk to the corner of his mouth. “And sometimes it's for a very specific reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, um,” they stuttered slightly. “Should I help you with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “It’s okay,” he shook his head, lifting their hand up to rest on his chest. “No reason to rush things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is… is it uncomfortable,” Alex asked, letting him hold his hand even as their eyes traveled to the bulge of his crotch. “We can… if you want…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the other tent, a strangled half moan, half cry drifted through the air bringing a blush to both of the people in the isolation of the second tent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to wait,” San shook his head and pulled them down to cuddle against his side. “I want my first time to be something special. Something like what they have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t been with anyone before?” They were surprised to hear that. If there was anyone they would have imagined had their choice of people to sleep with, someone who should have been experienced, it would have been him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” He sighed, nuzzling into the longer hair on the top of their head as it rested on his shoulder. “Growing up I always heard about love at first sight and soulmates from my parents. My dad said he knew mom was for him the first moment he saw her. He never wanted to be with anyone else. Then I saw those three together and it sort of cemented it for me. I want to be with someone who makes it feel like there is only us in a room, even when it’s full of people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never had someone that made you feel like that?” They bit their lip and tangled their fingers in the fabric of his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There might be someone I met recently,” he murmured with a cryptic humor, holding them closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What—” Alex tried to sit up and look at San, not sure he really meant what he seemed to be implying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhhhh,” he stroked a hand over their cheek as he held them tightly against his side. “Let’s just enjoy the time we have. We can figure things out later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex relaxed against his side, taking the moment of feeling valued and seen by someone they never would have dreamed would have looked at them twice. His hands, strong and comforting, held them closely against him. His touch was affectionate without being demanding, skating that thin line between making them feel wanted without pushing for things to go further. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Alex thought as they closed their eyes, their head cradled against his chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They had time to see where this might go</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>